A Friendship Worth A Million Munny
by NeonRainbow
Summary: "What are you doing?" A voice called from behind Zexion. He turned to see Demyx perched on top of a throne a little higher than himself. A short story about Zexion and Demyx's friendship/romance, maybe? xD Rated T just to be safe, R&R please? 8D


**ZexionXDemyx fanfic**

**Yoai containing. Don't like, don't look. Simple.**

**Author's Notes;;**_I wrote this story for the simple reason that I was bored xD This is the only chapter, so please don't ask will I update D:_

_Uhm, It's dedicated to my best friend, Edel, whom without I would probably be boring xD_

_R&R please~_

**Disclaimer;;**___Blah blah blah, not mine ¬.¬_

---

Night had fallen over Castle Oblivion as the sound of chatter and laughter echoed down the empty halls. Perched on top of the third last throne, sat Zexion. His purle hair draped over his right eye as his fingers ran up and down the spine of his latest book, A Selection of Tales and Poems by Edgar Allan Poe. His eyes scanned the pages and a slight smile would creak across his face from time to time. "Right right!" Xemnas called from the top throne, raising his hands slightly. "Silence!" As this word left his lips, the other twelve members mouths shut and all their undivided attention was know on The Superior. Pulling out a sheet of paper, he smiled (which was odd for him, as he didn't smile often.) "Tonight's topic is; Which game for games night tomorrow. And of corse we shall discus Kingdom Hearts briefly." The Superior said, putting away the sheet to his side. A slight 'tut' left Zexion's pale lips as he rolled his eyes up to the sky. "What about Twister? We havn't played that in a while!" Said Saix, his blue hair swaying slightly as he spoke. "No no! We should play Musical Chairs!" Said a mulleted blonde haired man; Demyx. "Musical Chairs? We're not children Demyx!" A deep voice called from a higher throne, and upon it sat Xaldin, no. III in the organization. Demyx sighed and continued to tune his Sitar, which sat upon his lap. Other members, such as Roxas and Axel, had no intention of including themselves in the meeting and were chatting amongst themselves, while Larxene, No. XII and the only girl in the organization, did her nails. "Oh! How about Truth or Dare!" Yelled Marluxia, as _she_, sorry, **he **glasped his hands together infront of his chest. At this, most of the organization nodded. "That wouldn't last that long though..." Said Lexaues, with his hand on his chin, wondering. "Then we can play other games too!" Marluxia replied, crossing his legs and sitting back. Xemnas banged his fist against the arm of his throne. "Truth or Dare it is! But we need other games too!" He bellowed. "How about cards?" Luxord called, whilst shuffling his deck. "No no Lux! You **always** cheat!" Retorted Vexen, in a very matter-of-factly tone, which caused Luxord to drop a number of his cards from suprise. "**I do not cheat! **Your just a sore loser!!" Luxord shouted up to Vexen, who was on a higher throne then him. "Silence!" Xemnas shouted again, and even Roxas and Axel sieced their convorsation to listen to him. "Kingdom Hearts take me now.." He said in frustration whilst rubbing both his eyes. "Okay, anyone! Any ideas?" At this, no one spoke. "Alright, we'll decide tomorrow! Now Kingdom Hearts!" The meeting lasted another thirty minutes before Xemnas dismissed everyone.

With his eyes still fixed on his book, Zexion strolled down the crystal white hallways of Castle Oblivion. He passed several other organization members as he walked in solitude, two of which were nice enough to say hi. His long leather black coat draped behind him as he entered the T.V. and games room, where Demyx and Xigbar were playing the latest version of another silly video game. "Awh! I lost again!" Demyx shouted, throwing the controller down in frustration. "Wanna play Zexy?" Xigbar called to Zexion, but he neither replied nor lifted his glance from his book once. Instead he left the room by the other exit, where he ended up in the kitchen. Marluxia stood with a tray in his mittened hands and an apron that said 'kiss the chef'. "Oh~ Zexy! Try a cookie!" He said in his usual feminine voice. Here, for the first time, Zexion removed his glance from the book and shifted it to Marluxia's tray. Grasping a cookie, Zexion left Marluxia's company without saying thank you. Instead he muttered "Delicious" as he crossed the threshold to another long hallway, causing Marluxia to giggle slightly and proceed to the T.V. room to share his cookies with Xigbar and Demyx. Walking down the hall, Zexion bumped into Axel and Roxas. "Excited about games night tomorrow, Zex?" Roxas asked him but he merely shrugged, for him it was another Tuesday. "We are! I hear The Superior is joining in this time." Said the loud mouthed Axel, his red hair swaying slightly as his emerald eyes switched from Zexion to Roxas. "...Really?" Zexion muttered. The Superior, under **any **circumstances, never joined in on games night. "Should be interesting." Zexion said, passing the couple and making his way down the hall again. He passed many of the organization's bedrooms before reaching his own, where he spent the night.

"What are you doing?" A voice called from behind Zexion. He turned to see Demyx perched on top of a throne a little higher than himself. "Why are you down there?" He called again, but Zexion merely shrugged. Demyx sighed and lowered the throne to Zexion's level, hopping off. "What's wrong? You look upset." Demyx said, touching Zexion's cheek slightly. At the touch of Demyx's gloved hand, Zexion's cheeks turned a deep shade of red. "Your shaking.." Demyx said, leaning inwards. As their lips touched, Zexion sat up. It had all been a dream. He sighed and rubbed the side of his face. Turning to look at the clock, he saw his book on the ground. He must have fallen asleep reading. Throwing the blankets to one side, Zexion departed his bed a picked up his book, laying it slightly on his bedside table next to his lamp, which was still on. He switched it off and walked into the bathroom. Getting changed into his organization clothes, the thoughts of his dream the previous night flashed in and out of his head. A kiss ...from Demyx. At the very though of this he began to blush again. Just as he zipped up his coat, a loud knock intruded his thoughts. He exited the bathroom and answered the door. To his embarassment, it was Demyx. "Zex! The Superior told me to wake you... You ok?" Noticing the blush on Zexion's cheeks made Demyx smile as if he was trying to hold in a little giggle, thinking he had caught Zexion doing something. Zexion pulled Demyx in the door and shut it with a bang. "Woah! You okay buddy?" Demyx said, rubbing the back of his head slightly. "I had... I had the dream again." Zexion said, still facing the door. "Ah! What?! You havn't had the dream in months!" Demyx replied, knowing exactly what Zexion was talking about. "Dude... Why are you still having it? We both admitted that we felt nothing for each oth- Oh..." Demyx, being the slowest in the organization, only caught on now. He walked to Zexion and touched his arm. "Is there anything you need to tell me?" He whispered in Zexion's ear. The very breath on his neck made him blush, but before he could answer, there was another knock on the door. Demyx stood back as Zexion opened the door abruptly. "Woah.. Uh, am I inturrupting something?" Axel said, lifting his hand to scratch through his firey red hair, revealing Roxas who had his arms around Axel's waist. Zexion shook his head, causing his hair to sway slightly, revealing his left eye for a second and then covering it again. "Riiight... The Superior is expecting everyone in the main hall and I noticed you and Demyx wern't there so.." Axel signaled that they all better get going as he and Roxas ran down the hall hand in hand. Zexion looked over his shoulder at Demyx again, and sighed. "Later.." He muttered and left his room, followed by Demyx.

They walked down the hall in silence. As they turned the corner, Demyx grabbed Zexion's hand and led him into the bathroom to the right. "Okay!" Demyx began. "What's going on?" At this Zexion blushed, not being able to think properly. "Zexion.. I..." Demyx too, could not think properly, and was already regretting dragging his fellow organization member into the bathroom. "We talked about this a couple of weeks ago." Zexion said, breaking the silence. "We can't be together." "Why not?!" Demyx said, folding his arms across his chest like a child. Zexion didn''t know the answer to the question, and so, the silence insued. Moving closer to the smaller of the two, Demyx put his hands on Zexion's shoulders and pushed him into a cubicle. Zexion fell onto the toilet with a thud. A 'What the hell are you doing?!' look crept upon his face as Demyx smiled and closed the cubicle door behind him. Zexion stood up abruptly and tried to leave, only to be stopped by Demyx as he grabbed his chin, tilting it upwards. Demyx leaned in again, this time their lips actually meeting. A crimson blush crept across Zexion's cheeks as his eyes remained wide open. Demyx proceeded and slid his right gloved hand around Zexion's back and ran his other hand through his hair.

That had been the first time they had connected on an emotional level. They began dating after that, causing somewhat of a chatter around the castle but because they were too close to begin with, they seperated to be friends.

Best Friends.

Zexion entered the kitchen one morning, that apathetic look still plastered on his face, or what you could see of his face. Larxene turned in the smaller Nobodies direction, and smiled. "We're off today! Wanna hang?" Zexion nodded at the girl's proposel, his hues still scanning the room for the blonde mulleted boy. "Oh, Demyx's is in the T.V. room, if you're looking for him." She said, leaving the room. Zexion gave another nod, adjusting his leather glove slightly before following her. They made their way into the entertainment room, to see the blonde sprawled out on a couch, a guitar in his hands. He began strumming it, just starting a song, and Larxene and Zexion sat down to listen. "_I would dig a thousand holes, to lay next to you_..." He paused here, beginning to strum again. "_I would dig a thousand more, if I needed to," _Zexion smiled. Demyx had an amazing voice, and the fact that he was playing one of Zexion's favorite songs made it even more sweet.

As he watched the blonde, Zexion realised just how luck he was to have a friend like Demyx.


End file.
